


Smash and Grab

by Ikol



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: norsekink, Humiliation, Loki in bondage, Loki tied up, M/M, Mild Blood, PWP, Possessive Thor, Prompt Fill, captive Loki, dub-con, norsekink fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor comes across Loki, all tied up and on display, and slowly brings him to orgasm right there while Loki begs-- for Thor to stop, for Thor to release him-- for anything and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smash and Grab

**Author's Note:**

> A (partial?) fill to a Norsekink prompt back on 2 Oct 2011 to put on the archive. And I love Loki in some kind of bondage. The prompt was:
> 
> Thor comes across Loki, all tied up and on display, and slowly brings him to orgasm right there while Loki begs-- for Thor to stop, for Thor to release him-- for anything and everything. Please just give me a situation where Loki is physically restrained and completely helpless to get out of on his own, and Thor being pleased because now the tables have turned. NO non-con, and I'd like both of them to enjoy it. 
> 
> Bonus points for this not being their first time together, but Loki still being all "I hate you, Thor," and Thor responding with "I know," because that's how they roll.  
> the *internet* if Thor's only giving Loki a blowjob or a handjob and comes without even touching himself.
> 
> http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3415.html?thread=7841623#t7841623

Debris and dust fly as Mjolnir crashes the wall of the cell in a deserted building where they are holding the captive. Thor feels the force of impact and its vibration shooting from the tip of his hammer to his fingers and his arm, then spreading to his entire body. He has walked through the hallway, now paved with dead bodies of mutated organism and aliens; red and green blood from their crushed skulls and bodies splash on the ceiling and walls. Yet, his blood-thirst lingers on and will not dissipate.

Until he finds what he comes for.

He tears down the last barricade with one smash, steps inside, his eyes searching for Loki.

Primitive dying light bulbs flicker, illuminating the cell and its sole prisoner, whose upper body is stark naked. Loki’s lean, wiry arms are eagle-spread slightly above his head, his wrists tied up in tight, painful knots, meant to hurt and to numb.

And he must be numb, Thor thinks, for Loki has failed to break free and escape on his own.

A corner of Thor’s lips twitches, and he walks towards his now defenseless, antagonistic brother.

Getting closer, he has a better view of Loki's condition. The younger god's pale body gleams with sweat, pouring out strong smell. Fresh blood forms a small pool around his feet, making Thor’s anger flare at the sight.

How dare they. No one can draw his blood, but me.

A blindfold accentuates Loki’s miserable state which becomes heightened when the bulb casts the light on him. Dark bruises and cuts, old and new, mar his creamy skin. His lips that sneer and spawn lies are bloody and crack, his forehead suffers a crimson gash, and his cheeks are contused with hand and knuckle prints that start to turn purplish.

It looks repulsive (because of them laying hands on a prince of Asgard) and sweet. Thor finds himself straddling between anger, possessiveness and arousal--a cocktail of emotions that only Loki can stir.

His eyes linger on Loki’s lips, before sweeping up to the blindfold. Sensing the scrutiny, the dark head jerks and turns as if to see who is in the room with him. Perhaps overwhelmed by his injuries that even after all the thunder and lightning, Loki just comes to and registers his changed surrounding.

“Thor?” asks Loki, his voice dry as dirt and he sounds uncertain. “Is that you, Brother?”

A disoriented Loki? Satisfaction and lust surge in him hearing hope in the once smooth voice, now barely audible, ragged as if that slender throat has been used or screamed too much.

Thor steps in front his younger brother, Mjolnir sways at his side, his muscles flex with another kind of hunger.

“Look at you,” he says, “Tied up like a display, reeking fear.”

+  
Loki winces, Thor can see it. He inches close, one hand reaching out to touch the bare chest. Thor remembers kneading and licking him in both of his forms, remembers burying his face and taking pleasure from his brother’s delicious body with Loki writhing under him.

Now this very same chest bears needling and cutting wounds, and if Thor is not mistaken, some teeth marks. Thor wipes them with the pad of his thumb as if trying to take off the taint.

He leans down to lick the cuts. Loki quivers and hisses at the sensation as Thor’s beard rubs on his skin. “Thor, don’t.”

One hand caresses the slender neck like he does with a startled horse. “I came to rescue you. Humor me.”

“It is not the time for this. Release me. Now.” Loki insists.

Thor cleans the wound, swallowing the essence of Loki, until it’s clean, leaving only the ugly mark. Then he moves to the others to repeat the process.

Loki is breathing hard, his muscles tense, trying to contain his anger. “Thor, not now.”

Thor kisses the bite marks and comforts Loki with soothing laps, feeling Loki shiver. He moves his lips across the chest and busies his teeth with one nub, slowly bringing it to life. The younger god gasps when Thor does the same to the other and kisses all over his chest and collarbone.

“I’m cleansing you,” Thor whispers against the sensitive skin, and insinuates his hand in the trousers, making Loki jump when the large, warm hand closes around his cock. Thor pulls him out into the cold air and starts stroking him, and Loki’s betraying flesh slowly warms up under Thor’s touch. “What happened, Brother? Were you docile and let them do this to you?”

“Thor, I will suffer no more humiliation. Stop your foolish game and release me!” Loki snarls, his voice almost a crackle, for he takes the question as another insult, despite the tinge of jealousy in Thor’s voice. Loki has tried to fight, but he is not invincible, and with his magick and energy drained by their machines, he grew weaker and weaker each day.

Thor rubs the stirred hardness up and down, at the same time licking up the side of his neck to gently whisper in Loki’s ear. “I am not here to hurt you, Brother, and you are hard.”

Loki can’t help but be shaken at the heat in Thor's voice, and says. “It’s a reflex.”

Thor chuckles. “As always. But it will be cruel to leave you like this.” He nibbles at one earlobe and draws a moan from Loki.

“Just let me go.” Loki croaks when Thor rubs under the crown of his flesh, making his spine tingle.

“Why are you rejecting my touch? Did they take you?”

Loki’s jaw tightens under Thor’s lips. He doesn’t answer.

“Who wouldn’t?” Receiving no answer, Thor bites down on the neck at the spot that meets the jaw, and sucks on the pulse, intending to bruise and mark.

“Thor, stop.”

Thor does not listen.

“THOR. Stop!”

He gives the neck one last, long suction and pulls back with a loud smack, then leans back to admire his art of a rosy mark. All the time he keeps pumping Loki in languid movements, making his brother shiver and squirm in the mixture of defiance and lust. That is how Loki acts as they dance around each other in this madness. Thor will have none of it though, and he goes on touching Loki with a determination.

Pressing his lips to Loki’s ear, he whispers in a hot breath. “First, I will make you come. Then we get out of here.”

+

Despite the finality in his words, his touch is gentle, but firm as a stonemason with his tool. He may be a dolt that Loki often calls him, but in the field of fervor and lust, Thor is second to none, not even his sly brother who is now shaking with undeniable arousal under his touch. He knows how Loki likes it and when to deliver, or hold off, what Loki wants.

Thor’s own erection is straining against his crotch armor. He speeds up, hearing sobs.

“Thor, let go of me...too much.”

“Don’t be a mule.” He teases and kisses Loki hard, pushing his tongue in between those sweet, cracked lips to silence him.

It is not too long when his dexterous fingers and palm become slippery from the clear fluid. Thor rubs it around the head with his thumb, feeling its flow. He murmurs against his brother’s lips. “That’s more like it...” 

“Thor, please...”

“Hush,” He moves faster, his jerking movement is making wet noises. Loki is panting raggedly and pressing his body to Thor’s. Thor pulls back to drink in the sight of the flushed cheeks and reddened lips. The younger god’s face is slack and tempting--a perfect picture of titillation. Thor feels blood coursing through him, making him thick and throbbing inside his pants. Sometimes he sees similar expression on Loki when they fight. He cannot help but wonders if anyone else sees this kind of look and takes it as an invitation.

“Did you beg them like this?” He slides his hand under his brother’s buttock and probes. “Where else did they touch you?” He finds that Loki is clenching and there is no sign of intrusion. Relief and desire flush over him once more, and he rubs one wet finger over and over the skin, insistent and hungry.

“You pervert.” Loki rasps. "I humored them with their little experimentation. They could do nothing to me.”

“An experiment you couldn't fight. They could have done anything if I didn't come in time." Thor rumbles.

“It’s none of your business.” Loki spits.

Thor laughs but it lacks the usual mirth. “That's ungrateful, Brother. Who else would be here to clean up your mess? Did I not teach you enough lesson of humility?” He rubs the pucker harder. “Your arrogance brings you to this, Loki.”

Loki curses under his breath. “Look who’s talking of humility? My dearest Brother! And what makes you think it's YOUR business? It’s never wa---UGH!” Loki cries out when Thor shoves the finger inside him. “Thor, stop! Ahh!”

Thor slowly moves in and out, feeling Loki’s tight wetness, and he reaches deeper to press on the spot, rolling and massaging, all the time taking in the sight of his brother rendered into a panting and shuddering wreckage as he goes on and on for minutes. The pleasure that borders on pain makes Loki writhing in his ropes, the dripping cock full of blood, ready to explode, betraying his curses at Thor.

"None of my business, you say?" Thor stills his hand when he sees Loki on the brink of coming.

"Thor!" Loki whines. "Enough…I can't---."

With his fingers in the dark hair, he pulls Loki’s head backward. “Are you still denying me?”

“Brother, please…” Loki gulps hard. His body is on fire and screams for release. “I merely jested…Yes, you are right. You are a part of this, all of this. Just, please.”

“Never say that again.” He presses his lips on Loki’s and gently tastes the blood. “Understood?" And he claims another kiss.

When Loki responds by biting down on Thor's lower lip hard enough to break the skin, Thor deepens the kiss and moves up his hand, passing the tightening balls where he stops to fondle and is rewarded with another moan. Then he resumes stroking, all the time swallowing his brother's breath.

Soon Loki yanks his mouth away to suck in the air, and he comes soundlessly, spilling hot into Thor’s hand, smearing his flat stomach and some of the spill lands on Thor’s covered thigh. Thor keeps moving, milking his brother just like he would his own cock, and Loki comes and comes, coating Thor’s wrist with his thick seeds. After heartbeats when there is no more to coax out, Thor gives it the final squeeze, and Loki collapses against him.

+

Thor holds Loki and rips the blindfold away. Loki meets his eyes and there is anger and exhaustion, as well as relief in the green whirlpool of emotions. Thor knows them so well. Breathing heavily, being overwhelmed by his own climax inside his armor, Thor smiles. He sees a brief glint in Loki's eyes that quickly disappears, and Loki looks at Thor’s split lip instead.

"Feeling better?" Thor asks.

"You will pay for this." Loki glares at him, the effect halfhearted with heavy-lidded eyes, weighted with drowsiness.

"Yes, Little Brother." He grins.

“I hate you,” Loki mutters, but his voice lacks its usual vehemence.

Thor nuzzles the sweaty dark hair. “I know.”

Loki closes his eyes and rests his head on Thor’s shoulder; his face young and relax like before things have changed between them.

Thor breaks the rope with a bare hand, now it holds no strength, while supporting his brother in one arm. Loki sags against him like a dead weight. Then he takes a moment to wash his hand with his mouth, wraps Loki in his cape, and lifts him up to carry him out of the cell.

His mortal friends are waiting outside, but Thor decides that he and Loki need their own time to ‘have some words’. He puts Loki across his shoulder, and grabs Mjolnir, now radiates with a warm glow of energy. Spinning the handle, he shoots into the cloudy sky with the unconscious Loki to take him away from those who can harm him.

That is his territory no one is allowed to cross, Thor is certain of this as he is with his other birth rights. And it's something he has no intention to share for a very long, long time.

-FIN-


End file.
